


Domino Mask

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超级小子一直很好奇，罗宾的面具到底是怎么戴上去的？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domino Mask

超级小子一直很想知道罗宾是怎么戴上面具的。

他的多米诺面具理论上含铅，所以X视线不能穿过它来看穿他的真面目。在一些战斗中，罗宾的面具被敌人的武器击中过，导致了部分的破损。它看上去相当坚硬，但是又能够随着罗宾的表情发生变形。

大概是某种高科技的材料吧。

泰坦中的其他人，甚至是好奇心最旺盛最活泼的脉冲，好像从来不会为此感到疑惑。超级小子被灌输的资料里也没有对这些超级英雄的着装进行讲解，他对于正义与英雄的了解全都来源于和他们的共同作战与生活。

终于有一天，他们结束战斗回到泰坦塔，所有人都精疲力竭，所需要的不过是一个热水澡和一张温暖的床铺。

康纳走进公共浴室的时候罗宾已经在那儿了。他进门的时候提姆正好把面具从脸上取下来，发出听起来就很痛的撕扯声。

原来是粘上去的。

他好奇地看着提姆的脸，对方白皙的皮肤这会正在以肉眼可见的速度迅速充血泛红。这一定很疼，他想都没想就把手伸了过去。

提姆跳开，嘶嘶地吸了一口冷气。

他的眼眶也是红的。

“这看起来很痛。”康纳满脸无辜地看着戒备地瞪着自己的提姆，毫无愧疚，满怀担忧。他看上去就像是纯粹出于关心才这么做的，脸上的表情更是天真得毫无杂念。

“就像你看到的那样。”提姆敷衍地回答，痛觉灼烧着他脆弱的皮肤和所剩无几的耐心。

这一天糟糕透了，他更新了装备，包括多米诺面具，改良的隐藏式摄像头和微型电脑投影把它变得更重，他不得不用更强力的粘胶来固定。他一定是用错了型号，在战斗中汗水滑过面具的时候，他感觉到眼周的皮肤像火烧和针刺一样的火辣辣地刺痛着，严重地干扰了他的注意力。

所以他才会在泰坦塔的共用浴室里，想着也许洗个脸，把那些多余的粘着剂弄掉会好一些。他计划好了一切，除了康纳莫名其妙地出现碰他的痛处。

可惜提姆的冷淡态度没有打消康纳的积极，他想了想，露出一个兴高采烈的有点得意的笑容，提议道：“我有个止痛的好主意，你要试试看吗。”

提姆没机会拒绝。

“康纳！你在做什么！”

提姆有些恼怒地惊呼。突然被人推到更衣柜门上，再好的脾气都派不上用场。

康纳抓住他的手臂，压向两边。提姆连忙伸手去摸万能腰带，却发现自己大意地脱掉了它并且丢在背后的衣柜里。他们俩力量太过悬殊，提姆挣扎着，就像一只炸毛的小猫，亮出爪子和利齿，却伤不到对方分毫。

危机感令提姆汗毛倒竖。他还没有想到一个最适合现在情况的应急方案，冰凉的，柔软的，湿润的触感就贴上了他的眼角。细小的呻吟和呜咽从提姆的齿缝中泄露出来，他颤抖着扯紧了康纳的上衣，仿佛这样就能让疼痛和与之相反的激动的感觉减轻一些。

康纳用舌头仔仔细细地把提姆红肿的、发烫的、受伤的皮肤舔了一遍，才放开他。

“还会疼吗？”他问。

提姆用力眨掉眼眶里生理性的泪水，现在他的整张脸都红透了。湛蓝色的眼睛盈满了泪水，削弱了他的瞪视的威力，让康纳看不出来他是生气或是害羞。也许二者兼而有之。

“你以为自己是小氪吗，给人消毒伤口只能用舌头去舔？”

“看起来挺有效的不是吗。”康纳快活地回答，毫不在意提姆语气里的火药味和恼羞成怒。

提姆冷哼了一声，就像罗宾常做的那样。他拉下康纳的头，用力地吻上了他的嘴唇，灵活的舌头滑进康纳的口腔，吸住他的舌头，亲吻起来。康纳当然不会拒绝他的罗宾的主动，立即投入地回应了他。

提姆随即恶狠狠地在他的舌头上咬了一口。

“哎唷——”

康纳痛叫一声，松开提姆，眼泪汪汪地捂着嘴巴，一脸委屈地看着提姆。

“没有下一次了，康纳。”提姆警告。然后转身走进淋浴间。

康纳揉着嘴唇想了想，脱掉衣服，决定跟着进去好好地向提姆“道歉”。


End file.
